The Other Woman
by CGandJaz
Summary: Starts nearly 5yrs after Logan's death. Jomax part I A/R. ch3&4 posted. Complete. part II in-progress
1. Chapter 1

I've been working on a Jomax story since July 16 2008 when Johnny touched Maxie's hand (lol), but I haven't been able to finish it so I decided to post what I have as a prequel of sorts and post the rest later. Not sure about my characterizations so read and let me know what you think. Enjoy - Jaz

Important dates:

_Logan dies 7/8/08_

_John released from prison 9/16/08_

_Maxie sleeps w/ Johnny 9/23/08_

_Ruby born 4/26/09_

**The Other Woman**

_March 12_

I was sitting in bed listening to the rain fall. Shadows moved along the walls. Lightning flashed on occasion. I was alone again. Unshed tears burned the backs of my eyes. This always happens to me I never fall for the guy who wants me and only me. People don't understand. They'd never understand. I know what we do is wrong, I know that we shouldn't but I also know that had he not been everything I loved about a man he would be with me and only me. He would still be holding me.

_**Ten minutes earlier**_

"**You know we hardly ever get to do this", she said.**

"**We do do this all the time."**

"**No. I mean we never cuddle."**

**He pulled her into his arms. "I love you" the words were barely out his mouth before his cell rung. Pulling away from the woman in his arms He reached for the bedside table.**

"**Zacharra... uh huh… okay … yeah… I'm on my way." Turning to look at the blond propped up beside him. "Look Maxie. I got to go" with that he stood and started to dress.**

"**It was her again wasn't it?"**

"**Maxie, she's my wife."**

**Coming to her knees she argued, "Well, I'm your mistress the least you could do is wait until I'm asleep before you sneak off to the bed of another woman."**

"**Maxie not now. Rubi has a fever she hasn't been feeling well you know that."**

"**Is she at GH?"**

"**No it's probably just a cold." Thunder sounded. "Damn is that rain."**

"**Stop changing the subject." Sighing Maxie looked at the worry on the face of her lover and figured that she could put aside her childish ways for the sake of Rubi. "Just go Johnny. Your daughter needs you." **

**Johnny moved to stand in front of Maxie where she helped him with the buttons on his shirt. "There all set. Other than a few wrinkles and a couple of missing buttons, you don't look like you've just been ravished."**

**Johnny kissed her goodbye before heading for the door.**

Johnny should be hers. Rubi should be hers. Lulu was too fragile to handle another abortion or even loosing Johnny. What had happened between us had started over four years ago. Johnny had been in jail for Logan's murder even though he was innocent. Lulu was in Shadybrook because she did kill Logan and couldn't handle it. Ric had gottn him off thanks to Scott Baldwin and his incompetence. More than four years of my life spent being the slut that they expected me to be. Johnny and me started off with just one night. Then Lulu realized she was pregnant. Her doctors and Johnny think that Rubi is the only reason she didn't become catatonic. Instead she got better, married Johnny, had his baby, and ruined my life.

"Did you call Dr. Thompson?"

"Yeah he said to give her a fever reducer and that if it didn't go away in the next few hours bring her in and he'll check her out." Looking at her husband she wondered where he'd been but she didn't approve of his business so what ever it was she didn't want to know.

"Okay. I'm gonna go check on her."

"yeah. She's been asking for you."

"Daddy!."

"Hey baby." He walked to her bedside. she laid wrapped in her princess blanket wearing her favorite red nightgown that her aunt Claudia gave her. She looked pale. Her dark brown hair and bangs seemed damp.

"I don't feel good."

"You're gonna get better. I told you not to play in the rain."

"I know but I wanted to see if I could see God or the angels crying"

"Huh?"

"Momma said that's where the rain comes from."

"Really? You want me read you story?"

"Yes please, I want to hear 'Rapunzel'. Aunt Claudia said that Grandpa Anthony use to keep you locked in the castle. Did you have to grow your hair to get out?"

"Your aunt Claudia is always telling tales." Johnny grabbed a book and started to read.

XX Don't forget to review XX


	2. Chapter 2

**March 26**

Lulu was sitting in living room waiting on Maxie Jones to arrive for their 12:30 luncheon but of course she was late.

"Mrs. Zacharra , Miss Jones has arrived." Announced Bernard the butler

"Thanks Mr. B, but you know your suppose to call me Maxie."

"Maxie it's about time you got here." Lulu said.

"Yeah well my world doesn't exactly revolve around you. So what's so important that I had to rearrange my schedule to fit you in."

"Well we haven't seen each other in months and this mansion is starting to annoy me."

"You are free to leave."

"I just… no, I go to the park sometimes but… no I'm not ready yet."

"Lulu, honey, it's been nearly three years since you left Shady Brook. Logan is gone. You have a beautiful family. You can't stay locked away from the world. You will never let go of the past, if you don't leave it in the past."

"Now you sound like Lainey."

"She's your doctor, listen to her."

"Well I didn't call you here for a therapy session."

"What's wrong? My goddaughter's okay?"

"Yeah Rubi's doing much better. Johnny took her to the zoo."

Maxie smiled at that Johnny was a great father had been from the beginning.

"I think Johnny's having an affair."

Maxie went into a coughing fit. Holy shit, did she know about Johnny and me?

"Why…why would you think that?"

"Well. If I tell you this you have to promise not to judge."

"Yeah whatever just spill"

"Johnny and I haven't… you know, in a long time."

"No I don't know"

"We haven't …" Lulu looked embarrassed so it could only be one thing.

"You and Johnny aren't having sex!" Maxie was shocked to say the least. "Anyway just because he hasn't had any in few weeks wouldn't push him into the arms of another woman. Johnny is much stronger than that."

"We haven't slept together since before we got married when we were on the run."

"Huh!!?"

"I just didn't feel like it at the time. Now he doesn't seem to notice me. I think he doesn't want me anymore. He probably thinks I'm some crazy loon and it disgusts him. I mean I know I was in Shadybrook when we married but … I don't know."

"That's like almost 4 years. How do you deal with it?"

"It hasn't been an issue for me but lately Johnny's been away on business more than usual, we haven't shared a bed since shortly after I moved in and … I don't know. A couple of weeks ago Rubi woke up crying turned out she had a fever. I called Johnny, he came home… and he doesn't care about me. Rubi is the only reason he hasn't left."

"Lulu I'm sure he still loves you."

"No, you don't get it. He hasn't kissed me in months. No lustful affection toward me at all. And sometimes he looks like he hates… hates me."

Maxie watched as the woman before her started to cry part of her wanted to reassure her that she wasn't loosing her husband while another part of her was cheering.

"Lulu, why call me?"

Wiping her face she answered "Maxie you've been apart of my life for the longest. You are the closest thing to a best friend I have. Spinelli visits but even he feels sorry for me. You never seem to pity me."

"Um, I'm not sure what to say."

"I just wondered if maybe you could investigate for me. I mean if he's in town, is he with anyone? Or maybe you can talk to him and see if he still has feelings for me."

"I don't know…"

"MOMMY! MOMMY! look what daddy got me."

Rubi raced into the living room at full speed followed closely by her father.

"Hey sweetie"

"See look it's a giraffe."

"How's my favorite jewel?"

"Hi aunt Maxie, do you see what my daddy bought me?"

"Yeah, did you see any giraffes at the zoo?"

"Uh huh their like as tall as giants"

"Hey Lulu, Maxie"

"Hey" they said in unison.

Maxie tried her best to pay attention to the scene playing out before her but it was difficult. She hadn't seen Johnny in weeks and he was perfect. That gorgeously devilish grin and the light that his daughter always brought to his eyes he was …

"What brings you by Maxie?"

"Ah… just catching up with Lulu"

"Yeah I haven't seen Maxie and months I thought that she could come by and we would catch up"

The fact that lulu couldn't lie was always evident. Johnny and Rubi joined us for lunch and then I left. How was I ever going to get through this? What a whore I am to sleep with the husband of a woman who considered me her best friend.

That night I was curled up on my couch reading the latest issue of Cosmo while drinking an apple martini. This was my escape the only thing that cheered me up, other than a good scandal rag, when I am feeling down. I've always been big bad Maxie even if I always owned up to my mistakes I was always in the wrong but now, with Johnny. It's not my fault that my heart tripped me up. It's not my fault at all, he came to me. How was I suppose to know that he and his wife had separate rooms. If she had been doing him on the regular he wouldn't have come to me to begin with. But … why do I feel so guilty? I've always been called a slut, so why does this make me feel so … so… dirty?

On the verge of tears I was glad when someone knocked at my door. Checking my reflection in the mirror I went to see who it was.

"We need to talk."

"Johnny … what are you doing here."

Stepping into her apartment, he went straight to the wet bar for a drink.

"We didn't have anything scheduled for tonight."

"What were you doing at my house and why were you talking to Lulu?"

"What does it matter?"

"Did you go to tell her about us?"

"No. Why would I "

"Don't lie to me Maxie."

"What makes you th…"

"She was different like she had something to say to me that she… I don't know."

"So you are going to blame me for what your precious lulu is feeling?" Maxie felt the anger start to swell right along side of the hurt and disappointment.

"Just… don't lie to me tell me why you were there? I'm not blaming you I just want answers."

"Well Lulu called me said she wanted to do lunch, I tried to get out of it. Then she sounded like it was important. I thought maybe she knew about us or something. Hell she thinks you're having an affair which you are."

"Why would sh…"

"Let me finish. She thinks that because you never consummated your marriage. How could you let me think that I was sharing you with that shrew this whole time. I can't believe that you."

"How do you know that "

"How else? she told me. What in the hell were you doing before you sought me out. Or should I say who. Because there is no way you lasted nearly 4 years. I just don't believe it."

"Just tell me why she called Maxie."

"She called because her husband isn't taking care of her needs and she wants me to find out who you're having an affair with. Crazy, right?"

"She asked you to…"

"Yeah, unbelievable right. How am I going to get out of this." After a few moments of silence she knew exactly what she had to do. Love him she might. But she just couldn't destroy what he worked so hard to keep together. Love or not Johnny deserved better than her. Living in PC she would always be the whore she couldn't be the one to break Lulu. "… I can't do this anymore. I love you but …but she thinks I'm her BFF Johnny. How can I hurt her like that. She made me her daughter's godmother all those years ago I never thought she even liked me."

"Maxie there's no need for us to end things"

"Oh yes there is. You have to go back to your wife. Reconcile. You have to…. Have to have se… sleep with her, be with her like you're husband and wife. I'm not strong enough to handle the repercussions. Hell Lulu's not strong enough."

"Maxie." Johnny pleaded seeing her pain.

Maxie couldn't stop the tears that started to fall. She didn't push Johnny away when he held her. He made her promises, he asked her to reconsider, but she stood by her words. _I will not be the one to break Lulu. I can't be the other woman._


	3. Chapter 3

Lulu lay in her bed, the one that her husband no longer shared. She hated herself at times, how could she push away a man that loved her enough to die for her? But that is exactly what she did. Johnny has held her hand and supported her through everything he never made her feel that she was crazy even though she knew she was. Marrying him in the mist of uncertainty was what everyone had said was best and for a while it helped. She had gotten better. She sat in the confines of Shadybrook as her belly rounded with life, she forced herself to confront Logan. She held in her secrets but forced herself to talk through her fears.

Slowly she remember coming back to herself, she waited for the day that she would leave Shadybrook with her husband, and give birth to her daughter. She stayed sane for her daughter, she got out of Shadybrook, and after days of bliss and perfection in Johnny's manor she broke at GH. Her first outside of Shadybrook visit with Dr. Lee ruined by her hysteria. She didn't see Logan but she heard him. He said that she would never forget him that he would always be there. She tried to ignore him but eventually his words were louder than that of the outside world.

Dr. Lee consulted with Dr. Winters and it was decided that she should return to Shadybrook. She delivered at GH on April 26, 2009 Johnny was there and so was Claudia, Nicholas and Maxie. It took months before she was able to be with her daughter named Rubi Laurell Zacharra (named after her great aunt Ruby Anderson). Johnny is a great father. He deserves husband of the decade for putting up with her as a wife. They shared a bed at first then she pushed him away. She could kiss him, get caught up in the moment but the idea of pleasure made her feel undeserving. She always thought of Logan and killing him unable to break his hold on her. He moved from their room on the night before their daughter's first birthday.

Now here she lay wishing that he was here beside her. It had taken years of denying that part of herself, she would love to say that she could go through with it now but she didn't know if Logan and her had finally come to an understanding. She killed him and will forever live with that guilt but it was self defense she was sure of it now. There was no way to know what he would have done to her. She hated leading him on and being unsure of her feelings, but as she grew up and faced life, instead of suppressing it, she knew that she alone was not to blame for his tragic end.

Lulu left her bed and headed down the hall to husband's room. Unsurprisingly he wasn't there so she decided to wait for him. Lying in his bed hugging his pillow taking in the comfort of his scent, she knew that she wanted to save her marriage. Not just for her but for her daughter.

Johnny pulled into the drive and went straight to his office. Love vs obligation. He loved lulu wanted what was best for her but he was starting to believe that maybe that wasn't him. He was in love with Maxie. From the moment he saw her at the Black and White ball he knew she was someone he would love to get to know, but then hadn't been a good time. Then watching her joy and charisma at the opening of the Haunted Star despite his denial he knew that Lulu's jealousy was understandable. He and Maxie had chemistry. From there first kiss to seeing into her heart when she talks of her sister, he gets her and she him. She doesn't ask for him to change she accepts him flaws, faults, and all.

Now after 6 months of bliss of eros it was over. Despite their love she was selflessly sending him back to his wife who only shares her light with their daughter. They talk on occasion, have in house movie dates. It's not as though they are completely estranged, they use to kiss regularly now affection was minimal. Lulu pushed him away not the other way around. He cared for Lulu and wanted her happy but sex with her while Maxie had his heart made him feel callus.

Johnny entered his room and saw her curled up in his bed. Her blonde hair spread across the pillow; her gown was white-- pure. Instead of going to the bed he went to the bathroom and prepared for bed. She was serious about wanting things between them to go back to normal. He got into bed trying to be careful and not disturb her. But she sat up.

"Hey you're home."

"I've been here awhile now. I was in the office."

"Oh. Johnny I wanted to talk to you and so I…" Lulu realized that what she wanted to say wasn't coming out right. So she kissed him. At first he didn't respond then it was perfect. "I don't want us to be over." She whispered between kisses

He deepened the kiss and took control lying her on her back and all was well. His mind screamed _don't_ his heart said _run _but what if he could save their marriage shouldn't they at least try?

Lulu thought this is exactly what I want finally. But just as suddenly she realized that she wasn't ready even without Logan badgering her she just… She wanted sex it didn't matter whether it was with her husband and it should. But it was only need. Not want. Not desire. She found herself pushing Johnny away. She heard him call for her but she ran. Tears fell. _I am so stupid. what's wrong with me? no wonder he's having an affair. His wife's a tease. I just… I wish I could…I have to stop doing this to myself. What's happened to me? I'm stronger than this._

Johnny was thankful that his wife pushed him away before he pushed her. He loved her enough to die for her at one time but now, all that was left of their love was a little angel with her mother's smile.

Rubi was daddy's little girl had been from the moment she took her first breath. John loved her and loved her mother for being strong enough to give Rubi to him. Not having sex with Lulu was a good thing. He knew that as a husband, he should be angry or at the very least upset that his wife didn't or couldn't share his bed but instead all he felt was relief. He'd tried but he loved Maxie, he wanted Maxie, never would he ever meet a woman who matched him in strength and spirit. She was his other half, she would do whatever it took to protect him and his daughter, hell she even risked herself to protect her arch rival. He loved that at heart she was selfless, even if she always claimed to be selfish.

XXX thanks for reading. All of your reviews have inspired me to finish part two sooner than planned.

Part one has one more chapter left but don't panic I have the Jomax happy ending on my laptop waiting to be completed.

Thanks for the encouragement. XXX


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a lot shorter that i realized but here it is. This is the final chapter for The Other Woman. I've unofficially titled part two Learning to Live.

**April 1**

Maxie Jones figured the fates still hadn't decided what to do with her. Living in the town that was a mob magnet she managed to end up in the hospital. She had gone to the docks to think. Saw Sam and went to speak then all hell broke loose she barely had time to say hi to her best friend before gunshots rang out and Sam tackled her to the ground. One of the attackers fell dead near where they were taking cover Sam grabbed the gun and they peeked out saw Jason and then she saw it. It was electric. Their eyes met and it was like living, breathing poetry. They communicated without words. Magic. And it was at that moment that I knew why she and Lucky hadn't last. I knew why she and every other man over the last year had barely made it past 'hi'.

Jason Morgan was apart of her and she of him. They looked like Bonnie and Clyde. The craziest part was that after …Despite all the hell and separation they were still one but neither of them saw.

Maxie was walking to Jason's car with a wounded Sam and caught her heel in a grate, then fell and hit her head. Seriously she survives a shoot out only to fall and bump her head. WTF!

But April Fool's day had barely begun. One unnecessary round of test by 'mommy' Robin discovered what could only be the sisters, Fate, making a joke at her expense.

"I get that its April fools day and all Robin but really I'm not falling for that"

"Maxie I'm serious I wouldn't lie to you about your health and judging by your reaction this pregnancy was not planned."

"I'm not pregnant. I can't be. Not now." She had just given up everything that was worth half a damn to her she couldn't take back what she said nor how she felt she would not be blamed for ruining a marriage and in the process driving a woman mad. No she might be a whore but she had limits and this was one. Johnny could never know.

**April 10****th**

Maxie sat next to Spinelli making the final arrangement for the journey out of Port Charles.

"Maximista the Jackal begs you to at least consider staying within the boundaries of our just nation."

"Spinelli going to Paris has been a dream of mine since… well, since forever. Besides, I have nothing holding me here. It's time that I left created a new identity. I need a fresh start. A place where I'm not known. I just want a do over and in Paris I can have that."

"As you wish, but the Jackal is here for you should you need any assistance."  
"Spinelli, you are my best friend, I'm so happy for Leyla and you. I know I'm going to miss the birth of 'Jackal Jr.', but I want you to know I'm here for you two."

The following day Maxie stood in line at PC international airport Gate 3 boarding her flight to Paris. This was it she was leaving Port Charles and her past behind. Johnny would never know, no one would. Robin had made arrangement with her old landlady, so she would have a place to stay. She would be working at Crimson's Paris offices and Jax assures her that Paris is great city. She would no longer be the other woman. She past the attendant her ticket and flashed her passport. _Goodbye, Port Charles._

XXX FIN XXX

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. I will work on finishing the rest of Maxie's story and tie up all loose in my next installment. I don't have much of Learning to Live ready but I have 2 chapters finish. If you don't mind waiting for updates let me know and I'll try to remember to upload it.

Thanks so much to: Psawyer48, theadventurer, wiccachick54, AlluringTemptation18, and clowneygirl for your reviews. I'll try to keep up the momentum in part 2.


End file.
